Phantom's Story
by ghostgal4
Summary: A young boy wakes up in the middle of the Ghost Zone. How did he get here, and what lies ahead in his future?   A different take on Danny Phantom.   Better summery inside.   AU
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Well, welcome to my new fanfiction Phantom's Story (aren't I great with titles -shot-) Anyway, this is a Danny Phantom AU story. Basically (and I will try to explain this the best I can) Danny is not a Fenton, he was born into another family (last name to be reviled later). It's the same Danny though, just a different last name. This story will still have all of the canon characters, and only a few OC's. Basically, it's just a different take on the show. I can't tell you to much, for then it would spoil it, so stay tuned!  
**

* * *

Everyone knows of a planet called earth. It's a place where beings called humans roam. For most humans, earth is considered the only place with 'life'. In some retrospect they are right. However, what about beings that are non-living but still exist? Most humans, when asked if they think there is such a place, would say it was impossible. But, what if there was a world that held the dead? What if there was a place where ghosts, as the humans called them, could roam? Well, let me just tell you now, that there is such a place, and our story begins there, in the Ghost Zone. Where a young boy's life was forever changed.


	2. Awakening

**Hey everyone! So, yeah, next chapter... Hopefully this chapter will help clear up what this story is about. If not, more will be explained later. Also, thanks to all who voted on a last name for Danny. It really helped! Lastly, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted this!  
**

**I do not own Danny Phantom people! ME. NO. OWN. IT! Got it? Good.**

* * *

Out in this realm known as the Ghost Zone, everything seamed strangely quiet. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary for the inhabitants, that is until a bright, white light flashed threw the sky the spread all thought the Zone. A few of the creatures that happened to see the flash, stopped for a moment to look before shrugging their shoulders and continuing what ever they were doing. One particular ghost though, observed the flash more intently though a window of his home, or as ghosts call it his lair, before a small smile appeared on its face. The ghost turned around to face what looked like a round television screen. The screen lit up and on it was the place from which the light had originated from. The ghost nodded in satisfactory, before the screen went blank and he turned away.

* * *

At the place where the light had come from, hundreds of rocks of all shapes and sizes floated about. Upon one of these rocks lay a young boy, unmoving and unaware of his surroundings. As time went on, many ghosts flew past him, some casting a quick glance before continuing on their way. Most, however, didn't even bother to look, and none stopped to make sure the boy was alright. They all acted like it was perfectly natural for this to happen...though, maybe it was.

Many hours later, since the boy first appeared, he started to stir. A groan escaped from his lips, and slowly his eyes opened. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times to clear away the fogginess. Once he did however, he shot up like a bullet, and looked around wildly.

"Where am I?" the boy exclaimed. "This is not my house, nor my room!" The boy continued to snap his head side to side, trying to see his surroundings. He noised that the sky around him was a eerie green, with purple and black mixed in. The only things around him were floating rocks, and nothing else. The look of that place scared him and he realized that he had started to hyperventilate, so he put his head in his hands trying to calm down. After a few minutes of this, his breathing slowed down enough that he wasn't gasping for air. Once he started calming down however, he noticed that his hands felt odd to him, so he pulled his head up only to see that he was wearing white gloves. He looked at his gloved hands in confusion- he did remember putting on gloves. The boy looked down and jumped back in shock when he saw what he was wearing. On his body was a black and white HAZMAT suit. "_How did I get in this?_" he wondered. "_Oh, wait...didn't Dad make me wear this for safety? But...I could have sworn it was a white and black HAZMAT suit..._"

The young boy stared at his clothing for a few moments before raising his head back up. As he did though, his bangs fell into his eyes. He was about to brush them aside, when he noticed that his hair was not it's normal raven black, it was a snow white. The boy grabbed more of his hair, shoving it into his face to get a better look. "_Why is my hair white__?_" He wondered. "_I don't remember dying it, and why would I want to for that matter?_"

Everything was backwards to him. Nothing made sense, it all seemed like a dream. "_Oh, wait..._" He thought, as realization dawned on him. "_I get it, this is all a dream. I must have eaten cold pizza before I went to bed._" Just to prove to himself he was dreaming, the boy took off his glove and pinched his arm. Only, he felt the pain of the pinch. He tried again, and the results were the same. "_Hm, maybe you can feel pain when you are dreaming._"

The boy sat down cross-legged, and put his head in his hands. "Ugh, what is going on here?" he moaned. If this was a dream, then all he would have to do is wait till something woke him up, but...if this wasn't a dream then...what was he suppose to do? He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He could starve if this was all real. Even though it all seemed like a dream world, something inside of him told him that he _was_ awake, and that this _was_ reality.

He had to do something, so the boy stood up. "_Well, I guess first things first is to figure out how to get off this rock._" He looked at all the other boulders floating about and wondered how far off the ground this one was. The young boy walked over to the edge and peered over the side. He recoiled back instantly though, as below him was what looked like a never ending drop. All he could see was a green abyss. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of falling off the rock. Well, getting off the rock by jumping down was out of the question. That kind of fall would surly break his neck.

The boy went back to the middle of the rock and sat down. Ideas raced though his head on how to get off the rock, but all were discarded as being impossible or just ridiculous. There just seemed to be no way off.

"_A-am I really stuck here?_" A million things rushed though his head as he sat on that rock. He knew he had to get home. He had a family that was probably wondering where the hell he was. His parents- oh, his parents must be worried sick! Who knew how long he had been gone. Had it been hours, days, or months? He did not know. He didn't even know how the heck he ended up in this strange and spooky place.

The boy thought long and hard, trying to remember what happened before he woke up there. All he could remember was some type of explosion, then...then...nothing. All he could remember was the explosion, he couldn't even remember what had happened beforehand.

He wanted all of this to just be some nightmare induced by cold pizza, he wished so badly that he would wake up in his bed like nothing ever happened. But, as time dragged on, it became clearer and clearer that his wish would not be granted. Tears started to form in the young boy's eyes, but he pushed them away angrily. Now was not the time to get emotional, especially since he had no idea what kind of creatures could be lurking around, and crying was not the best first impression.

The young boy had no idea how long he sat on the bolder, but all the while he eyes scanned the area for any signs of movement. After a while of doing this though, his eyes started to droop. As his body started to calm down from being high on adrenalin, he found he was physically and mentally exhausted. He tried to keep himself awake, but his attempts were fruitless, and he found himself dozing off. He was snapped awake, though, when a voice reached his ears. "Hello, young man."

The boy snapped his head up to see a lady around her 30's coming towards him. He got up and started backing away slowly. It wasn't that the lady was frighting herself, for she looked almost human. The lady had blond hair that went to her mid back, and light blue eyes. The only thing that made her look inhuman was that fact that she had blue skin. No, what scared the young boy was that she was _floating_ towards him.

The lady saw the look of fear in his eyes and quickly tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not going to harm you," she said coolly. The young boy halted but still kept his guard up. The lady gently dropped onto the rock and started flipping though a large black book in her hands. "You're Daniel Salvatore right?" She asked, glancing up from her book.

The boy hesitantly nodded and mumbled softly. "I prefer Danny over Daniel."

"Alright Danny," The lady said with a smile. "My name is Sarah Summers, and it is my job to welcome you into the Ghost Zone."

"The... Ghost Zone?" Danny asked, glancing around at his surroundings once again.

Sarah nodded before replying. "Yes, the Ghost Zone is a realm where people who have died, or ghosts as we are called, live."

"B-but, I'm not a ghost...am I?"

"I'm afraid so..." Sarah answered softly, giving him a sympathetic look, as she knew exactly what he was going though.

Everything started making seance to Danny, and with the realization his whole world seamed to crash down upon him. Everything started to spin, and he had to resist throwing himself over the edge of the rock to puke his guts out. "S-so, I-I'm... d-dead? He asked, his voice cracking. There was silence for a moment before he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. The ghost boys eye's traveled up to the caring eyes of Sarah, who was looking at the boy sympathetically.

"Hey," she said softly. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. I know things may seem scary and overwhelming at first, but trust me it gets better. I remember the first day I found out I was dead. I was scared out of my mind, but I soon found a job and I even made a few friends. Being a ghost really is not that different then being human. You will be fine, I'm sure of it."

"I-I guess," Danny mumbled. His eyes scanned his surroundings for a few minuets before he turned his gaze back to Sarah, who was writing something in her book. "So, um..." Danny said nervously, causing Sarah to to pause her writing and look up. "Is there a way for me to get off of this rock?"

"Of course!" Sarah said happily. "To get off this bolder, or to travel anywhere around this place, you need to fly."

"I can fly?"

"Almost all ghosts can fly, and I can tell that you're one of them."

"So...how can I do that?" Danny asked, a little embarrassed at not knowing what to do.

"Mostly, it just takes concentration," Sarah explained, before setting her book down. "You need to relax and let yourself feel weightless. When you think you are ready, try launching yourself in the air." Danny closed his eyes and tried to do as he was told. He relaxed his body and tried to picture himself floating on air. After a moment of this, he jumped into the air...only to come back down and land flat on his butt. Danny heard muffled laughter, so he opened his eyes to see Sarah with her hand over her mouth trying to stop laughing. The now mortified ghost boy's cheeks turned bright red, and he glared daggers at the still laughing ghost. "Sorry, sorry," Sarah apologized once her laughter had died down. "Maybe we should try a different approach. Let's just work on floating first." Danny nodded and after being helped up by Sarah, his training began.

After several failed attempts to get into the air, he finally manged to float a few inches off the ground. "Now, try to gently thrust your body momentum upward," Sarah commanded. Danny put his hands in the air and started pumping them up and down. He may have look quite ridiculous, but it got him the desired results, he was now floating several feet off the ground. However when he realized how high he was he started to get a little freaked out and in turn lost his concentration. The result, he ended up floating upside down.

Danny sighed, crossed his arms, and glared at the again chuckling ghost. "It's harder then it looks," he grumbled.

"I know," Sarah said passively. "When I first because a ghost, I had difficultly controlling my powers too. I probably looked as ridiculous as you look now, so I feel your pain. However, it's still funny seeing someone unintentionally floating upside down no matter what."

Danny shrugged and replied. "I guess your right, but can you help me get down from here? All the blood is rushing to my head."

Sarah complied and flew up to Danny before turning him right side up. "Actually Danny, we ghosts don't have 'blood', we have ectoplasm instead." Danny didn't have time to reply before Sarah said that they should get back to work on flying. After awhile of practicing, Danny basically had it down. He would occasionally falter, but over all he was doing quite well. After they were done, Sarah told Danny of two other powers that ghosts posses; invisibility and intangibility. Sarah agreed to help the boy with those as well. After a few hours of practicing, Danny had finally managed to at least work his powers. He still didn't have them under control, but it was manageable.

"Don't worry," Sarah said, as Danny became unwillingly invisible. "You will get the hang of it, it just takes practice." Danny nodded invisibly, but realized that Sarah could not see him. So he turned visible again and nodded. "Oh, by the way, Danny. Every ghost gets the option of renaming themselves. It helps with ghosts who want to sound more frightening, or ghosts who want to keep their identity a secret. Would you like to changed your name?"

Danny thought about it for a moment before replying. "Well, I like my first name, but Salvatore seems a bit odd for a ghost."

"Why not something simple like Danny Phantom?" Sarah suggested.

"You know...I kind of like that. It has a nice ring to it."

"Alright, Danny Phantom it is then," Sarah said, picking up her book then writing it in by Danny's name. After setting her book back down Danny had something to ask her.

"Hey Sarah?" Danny asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your job here? I know you said you greet new ghosts, but what is with the book?"

"My employer gave me this when he assigned me for this job. It's a book that shows everyone who is a ghost. When a new ghost is born, writing appears on the next blank page in the book. My job is to make sure that they know what they are doing, and to record some information about them. Some ghosts just pick up on what they are suppose to do quickly and without help. At times the ghosts will leave before I can get there and I have to search all over the Ghost Zone to find them so I can take down what kind of ghost they are. Like the ones who are born just as a blob of ectoplasm, they need to be escorted to a certain place because they don't have much of a brain. That is basically my job."

"Why do you need to take down information about the ghosts?"

"Because they Ghost Zone has it's own judicial system, and Walker, the warden, wants to make sure he knows everyone that is in here. You had better stay away from him, though. He will give you a thousand year prison sentence for just a minor offense. I personally don't agree with his judging, but it's not my place to say anything."

"Ah," Danny replied thoughtfully, before an idea popped into his head. "So is there anyone else that has the last name Salvatore, that died recently in your book?"

Sarah grabbed her book of the ground and started sifting though it. "Sorry, there doesn't seem to be anyone else by that name that died recently. There was a Bob Salvatore about four-hundred years ago if that's any help. I remember him, nice guy..."

Danny sighed, he was torn between sadness knowing that if his whole family had died he was the only one who was a ghost, and relief that there might be a chance that his family was still alive. Now if only there was a way for him to get back to the living world. "Is there anyway to get back to earth, or are we stuck here?"

"Well...there are natural portals that lead to earth but they are hard to find and sometimes they lead though time." Sarah said thoughtfully. Danny's shoulders slumped at that news, but he quickly perked up at what Sarah said next. "However, a few years ago a man made portal appeared just over by Skulker's Island. It's sometimes open, so if you're lucky you can get through."

"Awesome, thanks!" Danny exclaimed, smiling up at Sarah.

"You had better be careful though. Ghost hunters live in the house where the portal is."

"I will! Thanks for everything, Sarah!" Danny shouted, before turning and flying into the air. He stopped abruptly however when a thought dawned on him. He turned back to Sarah, his face a bright, cherry red. "Uh...can you show me where the portal is?"

Sarah just laughed before jumping into the air and flying up to Danny. "Follow me," She commanded, flying off with Danny right behind her.

As they were flying, Sarah couldn't help but think about the boy following behind her. Something was different about him. For one, when she had first spotted him he had been half asleep. Ghosts do not need to sleep. They can sleep and be knocked out, but he had looked tired. Second was when the flash of light that always appears when a new ghost is created appeared, it was quite big. It wasn't the biggest she had ever seen, but it was huge. Lastly, before the light had appeared, her implore had floated over to his window to see it, and when it was over he looked pleased, like he knew something good had just happened. He even turned to her and said that she had an important job on her hands. She have no idea what that could all mean...Maybe this kid was special, maybe he was someone that was going to help them. Though, at the same time he could just be normal ghost. She had no idea what to think...

Sarah was cut off from her musing when she spotted a swirling, green portal. "There it is," Sarah said happily.

"Is it open?"

Sarah flew up to the portal and looked at it intently. "Yeah, it's open," she said. "You had better hurry though, who knows how long it will stay that way."

Danny nodded before turning to the female ghost. "Thank you so much for helping me!" Danny smiled. "I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't come along."

"You're welcome," Sarah said, smiling back. "Take care Danny, and if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me. I live just past Skulker's Island in a green floating door."

"Thanks, I will," he said. "Alright, well here I go." With that Danny took a deep breath, and made his way into the portal.

* * *

**Okay, so my OC Sarah Summers, is based off one of my best friends Sarah (not telling you what her real last name is!) or JuneLuxray! Check out her stories, they are the best! Also, Sarah will NOT become a love interest for Danny! XD Sorry, Sarah. **

**Well, until next time!  
**


End file.
